The present technology relates to a head-mounted display and an information display apparatus.
There is known a head-mounted display (HMD) that is mounted on a head of a user and capable of presenting an image to the user through a display or the like placed in front of eyes. The HMDs are classified into a non-see-through HMD that does not allow external light to pass therethrough and displays only a predetermined image to the user and into a see-through HMD that allows the user to view an outside world and displays, for example, a predetermined image overlapping with a field of view of the user. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a non-see-through HMD including a main body provided with an operation input unit such as a button.
On the other hand, in recent years, for a method of performing an input into the information processing apparatus or the like, a touch panel method in which indicated items (GUIs: Graphical User Interfaces) are switched such that the multiple GUIs can be presented to the user instead of the button or the like having a large occupation area, which imposes a limitation on diversification, is becoming a mainstream. In view of this, Patent Document 2 describes a see-through HMD with an input operation surface of a touch panel being placed in a field-of-view area of the user for performing an input operation.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-070817    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-145861